


to the rescue

by thedevilchicken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Decisions, Fucking Machines, Getting Together, Kidnapped Peter Parker, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue Missions, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Tony is not prepared for what he finds when he comes to Peter's rescue.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111
Collections: Darkest Night 2020





	to the rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



When Tony arrived there a week ago, he was prepared to storm right in and save Peter's life whatever the cost. When he arrived there and he stormed right in, though, he wasn't prepared for what he was saving him from.

The first thing he registered was okay, great, so Peter was alive. He already kinda knew that, of course, 'cause maybe Karen was pretty severely damaged but she was still managing to stream enough data to F.R.I.D.A.Y. for Tony to guess _actually deceased_ was not Peter's current status. But kinda knowing that and actually seeing it for himself were two really, really different things: the former left him wondering _what if_ , and the latter was an honest-to-God relief. 

It was a relief, at least, until he took a second to look at what he'd walked into. Stormed into. Okay, _flown into_. Through a skylight. Not that the skylight had been open at the time, and the glass came down in a shower that made the bad guys yell colorful obscenities and turn their heavy-duty guns on him but hey, _Iron Man_ , their bullets bounced right off without so much as scratching the paintwork. Not that the nanotech was really paintwork, but he'd spent longer than he cared to think about making it _look_ a whole lot like paintwork. Maybe that said something about him.

Not that he gave a damn about paintwork as he was kicking the bad guys' asses. Because he'd kinda gotten an eyeful of what they'd done to Peter on his way down into the surprisingly roomy warehouse he was half surprised hadn't been turned into twelve luxury apartments at some point in the past twenty years. But the point was: Peter was lying there naked, on his back on a workbench, shackled hand and foot with his ankles hiked up and his knees spread wide and his ass hanging over the edge. He was flushed, and he was sweating, with an erection so hard it looked almost as painful as how Tony took down the bad guys. He was pretty sure they deserved it, all things considered, and not just because they'd been stealing bits of his old armor from secure storage.

Peter was lying there while Tony beat up five pseudo-armored dicks who maybe understood 50% of the tech but couldn't've flown their way out of a paper bag with a map and a circuit diagram. And there was a machine, red and gold, made out of pieces of Tony's goddamn stolen armor that Peter had been trying so hard to find for him, maybe just so he'd be grateful. They'd torn it to pieces and put it together again till it was basically a shiny red cock on a piston pushing into Peter's ass. So Tony took out the guys that had done it, gagged them, cuffed them, shoved them in a surprisingly well-insulated storage closet, and then marched back out to Peter. 

"Mr. Stark..." Peter said, and he looked away, blushing, as Tony tried real hard not to stare. It was real hard not to stare, though: Tony had to admit, at least to himself, that he'd been finding it harder and harder to act like Peter Parker hadn't started out hot and grown up hotter. There was come drying on Peter's belly like he hadn't been able to help it a couple of times already and Tony could see the way his ass was stretched around the Iron Man red cock, his rim all swollen and shiny with lube. He was pretty sure that image wasn't going away in a hurry. He was pretty sure he'd already wondered once or twice how Peter's ass might look stretched around his own cock. And he felt pretty bad that that perverted goddamn cock stirred as he looked at him. 

There was a button to press to make it stop and, when Tony pressed it, it slowed, then it stopped pushed right inside him to the hilt; there was a thicker part at the base and he watched it go in, heard Peter bite back a sound, saw him tense and pull against the fucking restraints they'd made out of Tony's armor, too, just so maybe they could hold him. It pushed in until Peter's hole pulled tight around the thinner stem that led down to the machine and Tony reached out, hit the release, and eased the stem out of its retainer. Peter's hips dropped a fraction and his eyes closed and fuck, okay, so Tony could've just cracked open the restraints and let him take care of it himself, but his brain kinda wasn't working so well. At least he figures that was what the problem was.

Tony took a breath. He took the thinner metal stem of the thing in one hand and braced his other hand against Peter's naked ass. He pulled the thing back, and pulled it out, slowly, watching Peter's hole stretch again as he did so. And tried not to watch, kinda, maybe, as Peter made a sound and bucked his hips and came again from the feel of it, all over his own stomach. Tony's not totally sure if the sound Peter made was a groan or a sob, or maybe it was both, but it really didn't keep his cock from twitching in the armor. He still feels pretty lousy for that.

Tony put the shiny Iron Man cock down on the workbench before he could just drop it on the floor. He released Peter from the shackles. The Spider-suit was in fucking tatters on the ground and Peter knelt to try to find some part that maybe he could still put on and jeez, when he looked up at Tony, wide-eyed and pink-cheeked and like he'd really, _really_ fucked up this time, when Peter grimaced with bits of his demolished suit in both his hands and said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark," Tony couldn't help it. He dropped down onto his knees in front of him, suit and all, and wrapped his arms around him. He pressed his armored hands against Peter's back.

"Jeez, kid, I'll get you twenty new suits," he said, as he peeled back the nanotech from off of his face. "What I can't get is a new _you_." 

The sound Peter made was as much laugh as sob and Tony figured what the hell: he popped the armor back into its casing. He pressed his bare, armorless hands against Peter's back. Peter made that sound again as he buried his face against Tony's shirt. It didn't last, though; Tony couldn't help but be aware that Peter's skin was damp with sweat and come and if his hands moved ten inches lower then his fingers would skim Peter's lube-slicked ass and fuck, _fuck_ , it didn't help that Peter's mouth was against his neck, lips parted, breath hot and totally unsteady. When he eased back a fraction, just far enough to look at him, Peter's gaze flicked down to Tony's mouth then back up to his eyes, not subtle at all. Tony's pulse hammered so hard that the bad guys could probably hear it, never mind the kid with superpowers. He cupped Peter's jaw.

"Not like this, kid, okay?" he said, and Peter frowned, and Tony rested his forehead down against his just so he wouldn't have to see that. Maybe so he wouldn't have to see his bare skin, too, or feel his hand tugging the front of his shirt. He hadn't been wearing much when he'd deployed the suit, just a shirt and trackpants and a pair of hastily-shoved-on boots, but that was more than Peter had on him and hell, Tony wasn't stripping down one of the bad guy in the closet to steal his clothes; he slapped the arc reactor onto Peter's bare, sweaty, come-stained chest and let it spread as Peter pulled back, wide-eyed. 

"Mr. Stark?" he said, surprised, confused, but Tony didn't give him much of a choice; he sent him back to the tower just like that, with a wave and an _it'll be fine, you'll see_ , and he stayed behind to clear up the mess himself. Not his finest moment, sure, but no one ever said relationships are his forte.

When he got back to the tower, Peter was gone - no note, no message, no nothing, and Tony figures he understands why. And it's not like he hasn't tried to call, but Peter hasn't answered - he figures he understands that, too, 'cause the time that he found him at his most vulnerable he sent him away really literally, and he absolutely won't guess why. So, he does the only logical thing that's left to do: he lets himself into Peter's dorm room and waits for him there. He could be waiting a while for that visit to come the other way around.

When Peter gets in, it's past midnight and his old suit doesn't really fit the way it should. And when he slips in through the open window, Tony's lying on his bed sending emails from his phone. He tucks it away pretty quickly 'cause really, the emails can wait.

"Mr. Stark?" he asks, like his name's some kind of a mantra, as Tony shoves his phone back into his hip pocket. Peter takes off his mask. He frowns. He keeps a careful distance. "What are you doing here?"

"You've been ducking my calls, kid," he replies. He sits up. He stands up. Peter's hair's tousled from the mask and he watches him run his gloved fingers through it. He's been thinking about doing that, too, and maybe not just for the past week. Maybe it's been _years_. He thinks maybe he should tell him that.

"I guess maybe I've been busy," Peter says.

"I guess maybe you're avoiding me." 

"I guess maybe I thought you wanted me to?

He sets his hands on Peter's shoulders and Peter looks up at him, part defiant and part fucking forlorn, and he absolutely doesn't deny that avoidance has been the name of the game. Tony figures maybe if he hadn't felt kinda that way, too, he wouldn't've let it take him a week to get here. It feels like maybe it's taken him longer than that.

There are things that Tony knows he shouldn't do. There are things that Tony knows he shouldn't have. There are things that Tony knows that Peter Parker wants from him. And he knows what he should do is smile and tell him everything will work out, and maybe they can talk, or he can come over to the lab and pick up a new suit, or fuck, he'll find him a superhero-friendly therapist. He _knows_ that. That's what would be the best thing he could do to help - he should be a friend.

The problem is, all Tony can think to do next is kiss him. Peter lets him. More than that, Peter kisses him back, hard and kinda desperate, just like Tony feels. It's not friendly. Let's just say he wouldn't kiss Rhodey that way.

And maybe nothing about this is right. Maybe he's just the guy that Peter wants and not the guy he really needs. 

Peter tugs him down onto the bed. To his fucking shame, Tony lets him. 

Maybe it's not right. But Tony hopes maybe it can be okay.


End file.
